fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby: Dreamland Warriors/Sectonia
The beauty obsessed conqueror of Floralia, Sectonia prides herself on her extraordinary power and her amazing appearance. She's attempted to take over Popstar as well, for beauty is control, though the combined forces of Dedede and Kirby put a stop to her. She wasn't always the agent of evil she is now. She was corrupted by the Amazing Mirror into the beauty obsessed monstrosity that tried to use the Dreamstalk to control Popstar. She wields her swordsmanship and her natural magic into battle, as well as her dreadful Dreamstalk. Moveset Swords/Wands *X - Sectonia quickly pulls her arms to her side, before rapidly stabbing in front of her, delivering a flurry of sharp blows ahead of her. *YYYYY - Sectonia begins by swiping her right blade across from her, then swinging her left, before spinning around and suddenly lunging forwards. After the dash, she crosses her blades and swings them both like she were cutting with scissors. This then ends with her raising both blades above her head, before swinging them down with enough force to embed them into the ground briefly. *YXXX - Sectonia begins by swiping her right blade across from her, then swinging her left sword in an uppercut fashion, before suddenly pulling out a blue wand and sending magical balls up to beat the airborne foes, before finishing with an exceptionally large magical ball. *YYXXX - Sectonia begins by swiping her right blade across from her, then swinging her left, and then uses the momentum of her swing to spin around, producing a golden ring around her hips that pulls in foes to repeatedly slash them. After that, she sends the ring forwards, knocking the foes forwards, before pulling up several smaller rings and throwing them at the foes. *YYYXXX - Sectonia begins by swiping her right blade across from her, then swinging her left, before spinning around and suddenly lunging forwards. After the lunge, she brings forth her red wand, and produces red, lightning-like energy to repeatedly zap the foes. She takes both wands and swings them upwards, hitting the caught foes up into the air. And then she takes both of the wands, and swings them down to bash the enemies. *YYYYXXX - Sectonia begins by swiping her right blade across from her, then swinging her left, before spinning around and suddenly lunging forwards. After the dash, she crosses her blades and swings them both like she were cutting with scissors. After that, she produces silvery winds from the ground, which blows the enemies up into the air. Once they're in the air, she summons a few portals that have green, insect-like enemies zip forwards and hit the airborne foes, before she ends by summoning up a red gem that rams the foes down into the ground. *Special - A portal forms in front of her, a red gem appearing from the bottom and yanking the foes within the portal up into the air. Once they're airborne, Sectonia pulls her swords out threateningly and seems to teleport, delivering several sword strikes to the foes on the gem. After enough hits, she hovers over the gem and holds her swords above her head, before slamming them down onto the gem with enough force to shatter it. Dreamstalk *X - A move that powers up based on certain combos. Sectonia takes her current flowers, and then has them each fly forwards, using their petals to skewer the ground in front of Sectonia. She can have a max of four flowers before her. *YYYYY - Sectonia spits out a flower, which pounds on the ground in front of her. The flower then extends its petals, before spinning around, Sectonia spitting forth another to join it in its dance. After the spinning, the two flowers come up before slashing in an X formation before Sectonia, her spitting a third one that'll slash vertically in front of her. The three then hang in the air around Sectonia, and begin peppering the ground around Sectonia with seed-like bombs, a fourth joining to increase their assault. The flowers then hover up in front of Sectonia, before sailing forwards, their petals spinning like propellers. *YX - Sectonia spits out a flower, which pounds on the ground in front of her. The flower then sails up in the air, its petals extended like a blade as it kicks opponents up into the air. Depending on how many flowers Sectonia has, that'll increase the number of dancing flowers, as well as expand the range of their spin attack. *YYX - Sectonia spits out a flower, which pounds on the ground in front of her. The flower then extends its petals, before spinning around, Sectonia spitting forth another to join it in its dance. Afterwards, the two float up in front of Sectonia, before they each fire a laser that sweeps at the ground in front of Sectonia. The more flowers there are, the thicker the wall of beams it produces. *YYYX - Sectonia spits out a flower, which pounds on the ground in front of her. The flower then extends its petals, before spinning around, Sectonia spitting forth another to join it in its dance. After the spinning, the two flowers come up before slashing in an X formation before Sectonia, her spitting a third one that'll slash vertically in front of her. After the three slash, Sectonia sucks the trio into her bud, before spitting them forwards, them spiky, the player able to angle her firing. More flowers means more spike balls being shot out. *YYYYX - Sectonia spits out a flower, which pounds on the ground in front of her. The flower then extends its petals, before spinning around, Sectonia spitting forth another to join it in its dance. After the spinning, the two flowers come up before slashing in an X formation before Sectonia, her spitting a third one that'll slash vertically in front of her. The three then hang in the air around Sectonia, and begin peppering the ground around Sectonia with seed-like bombs, a fourth joining to increase their assault. After the four do that, they each aim towards the sky above the space in front of her, and fire a flurry of missile-like seeds, which soar up before assailing the ground with a veritable firestorm. *Special - Sectonia spits forth four flowers, which she orients around herself. They each aim at the space in front of her while she also charges. She then fires a laser, which starts at the ground in front of her, and then she drags it forwards across the ground, devastating those that it touches. Category:Subpages Category:Kirby (series) Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters